Denki Kaminari/Synopsis
__TOC__ Synopsis Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc On the way to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, Denki was part of the conversation with his classmates about Katsuki Bakugo. He told the latter that from just one talk in the first meeting, they call tell he was hostile as Katsuki shouted that he'd regret his statement. When Denki tries to evacuate U.A. High, he complains about the people. Denki is warped to the mountain side of the Unforeseen Simulation Joint along with Momo and Kyoka. He tries to call for help, but to no avail. Kyoka then kicks him into one of the villains, causing the villain to be electrocuted. One of the villains tries to attack him but is stopped by Kyoka's Quirk. Momo then creates an insulator sheet which hides her and Kyoka, allowing Denki to use Indiscriminate Discharge 1,300,000 volts, which defeats the villains without harming Momo and Kyoka. However, one of the villains ambushes and takes an airheaded Denki hostage, forcing Momo and Kyoka to stop fighting back and remain motionless. Fortunately, the villain holding Denki is shot down by Snipe, freeing him from his grasp. He is then seen with his class after the battle with the League of Villains is over. U.A. Sports Festival Arc After Shota announces that the Sports Festival is approaching, Denki says that he plans to become a professional Hero's sidekick after he graduates, to which Kyoka states that many people become sidekicks and fail to become real Heroes and thinks that Denki is the kind of person who would become like that, which disheartens him. Denki competes in the Obstacle Race where he places 24th, allowing him to compete in the next event, the Human Cavalry Battle. He teams up with Shoto, Momo, and Tenya. Shoto explains that Denki will be on the left, using his Quirk to shoot sparks to prevent others from getting too close to them. After the Human Cavalry begins, Denki and his team confront Izuku and his team. Shoto orders Momo to prepare an insulator sheet and tells Denki to prepare to release his electricity. Shoto covers himself along with Momo and Tenya with the insulator sheet while Denki releases a huge amount of electricity, electrocuting and stunning the other teams attacking them. Afterward, Shoto immobilizes the stunned teams by freezing their legs. Shoto takes one of the headbands of the teams while charging forward to fight Izuku's team. Fumikage's Dark Shadow tries to attack Shoto, but Momo uses her Quirk to block the Dark Shadow. Shoto's team continues fighting but Izuku's team proves to be quite resilient. With only a minute left, Tenya tells his team to hold on tight as he uses Recipro Burst to accelerate his movement forcibly to blazing speeds, allowing him and his team to speed past their enemies in a blink of an eye, which catches Izuku's team off guard and allows Shoto to grab Izuku's 10-million headband in the confusion. Unable to move due to the Engine stall of Tenya's move, Denki and his team are forced to fight Izuku's team for the remaining minute of the Human Cavalry Battle. For the last ten seconds of the Cavalry Battle, Denki discharges electricity against Izuku's team, but Fumikage uses his Quirk to block. The ten seconds are up and the Human Cavalry Battle ends. Denki's team places first which allows him and his teammates to participate in the final event. Denki is seen eating lunch during the noonday break. Afterward, he and Minoru trick the girls of Class 1-A into doing the cheering battle, saying it is a message from their homeroom teacher. After the girls of Class 1-A walk out in their cheerleading outfits, Denki and Minoru hold thumbs up in their success. After Denki and Minoru tricked the girls into wearing cheerleader outfits, he is partaking one of the recreational events before the final event starts. A final event is a tournament event and Denki's opponent in the first round is Ibara. After Izuku defeats Hitoshi, Denki comments to Katsuki that Izuku used the same overthrow that he used on him, to which Katsuki tells Denki to shut his mouth. During the first few seconds of his first match, Ibara wraps her vines around Denki, preventing him from moving and using his Quirk. Panicking, Denki tries to escape using his Quirk but ends up short-circuiting himself, as a result, which causes his defeat and elimination from the tournament. Denki, sitting next to Hanta, comments that Katsuki's reaction speed makes it impossible to distract him, saying that Ochaco's Quirk only activates when she touches her target and against Katsuki's fast reflexes, the odds are against her. After Eijiro returns to watch the match between Izuku and Shoto, Denki congratulates Eijiro for making it to the second round. After the match between Fumikage and Katsuki ends, Denki agrees with Hanta's comment about Fumikage winning, saying to Hanta that he also thought Fumikage would win. Denki along with his class watches the closing ceremony of U.A.'s Sports Festival. Vs. Hero Killer Arc Two days after the Sports Festival, Denki is in class. During the Hero Informatics period, Shota shows the Pro Hero nominations, revealing that Denki received 272 Pro Hero nominations. Afterward, Class 1-A have to decide on Hero Names. Denki has some trouble thinking of a name until Kyoka suggests the name ‘jamming yay’, to which he comments on her intellectual idea. Denki comes up with a Hero name: . After Class 1-A is finished formulating their Hero names, Denki is given his personalized workplace list in order to choose a workplace that he wants to train at. On the day of the workplace training, Denki is at the train station with his class so that he can travel to the workplace of his choice by train. The workplace training comes to an end and Denki returns to U.A. In Class 1-A, Denki talks to Minoru about his workplace experience. Denki then notes that out of everyone in the class Izuku, Shoto, and Tenya have improved the most. Denki starts talking about Stain and finds the video detailing his ideology to be cool. After seeing Tenya's reaction, Denki tries to apologize, but Tenya replies that it is fine and he understands if he finds Stain to be cool. Denki later watched the rescue training race and set his bet on Mashirao though he was amazed to see Izuku jump to an early lead using his new moves and questioned his improvement. After Foundational Hero Studies is finished, Denki is in the boys' locker room changing into his school uniform. Final Exams Arc One week before the end of term test, Denki and Mina admit that they have not been studying due to the many events that have taken place throughout the semester. He is also annoyed when a smug Minoru scored the top ten being upset that the latter was really intelligent. Izuku and Tenya encourage Denki to do his best while Shoto notes that if he had not skipped classes then he would not have bad grades, to which Denki asks Shoto to mind his words, not wanting to hear about attending every single class. Back in class, Izuku reveals the content of the exercise test to the class, much to Denki and Mina's happiness; Mezo notes that they are happy because they do not have to adjust their Quirks for real-life opponents. On the day of the exercise test, Shota says that without a doubt they have some knowledge on the exercise test, to which Mina and Denki exclaim that it will be fighting against robots. However, Nezu bursts Denki and Mina's bubble by revealing that they will be fighting against U.A.'s teachers in their exercise test. Denki is paired with Mina and they must fight Nezu in their test exercise. Mina, Denki, and Nezu arrive in an uninhabited city where Class 1-A's test exercise will take place. In the city, Nezu explains the 30-minute test; Denki and Mina must either handcuff him or one of them must escape the battlefield within 30 minutes in order to win and pass the test. The test begins. Denki and Mina struggle against Nezu who has commandeered a wrecking ball and uses it to block off the roads leading to the escape gate. Denki and Mina are unable to get to the escape gate or handcuff Nezu, and as a result, they fail the practical test. Back in class at U.A., Denki is crestfallen that he is unable to go to the forest lodge due to failing the practical test. Izuku tries to cheer up those who failed, but Denki launches a comical tirade at Izuku. Soon enough, Shota enters the classroom and informs Class 1-A that all of them are going to the forest lodge which will be a boot camp, shocking Denki that Izuku was correct. However, Denki will be receiving harsher training at the boot camp for failing the practical test. Denki along with his class go to Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall to buy necessities for the forest lodge. At the shopping mall, Denki needs to buy new shoes. My Hero Academia: Two Heroes Forest Training Camp Arc The next day after the shopping trip, at U.A., Shota informs Class 1-A that the destination for their lodge trip has been changed and the new destination will only be announced on the day of the event. The first semester has come to a close and summer break has begun. On the day of the event, Class 1-A boards a bus that will take them to the forest lodge destination. An hour later, Class 1-A's bus stops for a restroom break. However, Class 1-A notes that Class 1-B is not at the rest stop. Suddenly, Mandalay, Pixie-Bob, and Kota appear; Izuku excitedly introduces Mandalay and Pixie-Bob as members of the professional Hero Team, The Pussycats. Mandalay explains to Class 1-A that they will be staying at the base of a mountain which is a part of their domain; they have three hours to reach the base of the mountain using their Quirks as they please and that those who do not arrive there by 12:30 pm will not be served lunch. Soon, Class 1-A realize that they have already arrived at their destination and their training camp has already begun with The Pussycats being their supervisors. Some of Class 1-A try to leave, but Pixie-Bob uses her Quirk to create a landslide of dirt that causes Class 1-A to fall into a forest called Forest of Magic Beasts, which they must traverse to reach their destination. Suddenly, Class 1-A are confronted by a beast; Koji tries using his Quirk to control the beast but it does not work due to the beast being made out of the dirt. Izuku, Shoto, Tenya, and Katsuki mobilize and use their Quirks to destroy the dirt beast. After Izuku, Tenya, Shoto, and Katsuki destroy the dirt beast, Class 1-A begins traversing the Forest of Magic Beasts. The journey through the forest to the Cabin takes around eight hours. Class 1-A arrive at the facility, battered and tired. It is now 5:20 pm in the evening. Pixie-Bob admits that she thought they would take longer to get to the facility; she praises Class 1-A for figuring out her Earth Beasts quickly and easily. Class 1-A fetch their luggage from the bus and put it in their rooms. Class 1-A go to the dining hall to have dinner. After finishing eating dinner, Class 1-A go to the hot springs. The next day at 5:30 AM, Class 1-A are outside the training camp cabin. Shota greets his students and tells them that they will undergo reinforcement training to strengthen and upgrade their Quirks which will also allow Class 1-A to obtain their temporary licenses. Provisional Hero License Exam Arc After Katsuki turns in to balls of meat, Denki and Seiji decide to battle; Seiji kneads flesh fingers and fires them at Denki, and Denki retaliates by throwing an object at Seiji. The object explodes which stops Seiji's attack, which confuses Seiji since Katsuki is a ball of meat. Seiji sees that the object is a grenade; Denki reveals that Katsuki was carrying one of those grenades as he can create simple explosions with them. Seiji realizes that Katsuki gave Denki one of those grenades when he was talking. Denki fires a beam of electricity from his fingertip at Seiji and electrocutes him. Denki reveals that he is unable to control the flow of electricity by himself, which his new equipment now allows him to. Denki realizes that Katsuki's Explosions have a large range and used his AP Shot against Seiji which has a restricted range so that he would not harm Eijiro or him. Denki tells Seiji that Katsuki may be impulsive but he is more serious about becoming a Hero than most. Denki criticizes Seiji for mocking them when he knows so little about them. Seiji is furious with Denki's stupidity and angrily replies that he was telling them to know their place. Suddenly, Katsuki and Eijiro attack Seiji with an Explosion and Hardened fist respectively. Denki comments the reason Katsuki and Eijiro are back to normal is that his flesh ball prisons can be canceled depending on the amount of damage Seiji has taken which is why Seiji fights at long range. With Seiji defeated, Katsuki and Eijiro begin arguing about their lack of timing until Denki tells them that the other examinees that became balls of flesh have returned to normal as well. U.A. Cultural Festival Arc At U.A. High School, Class 1-A along with Denki choose to make a band and dance performance for the U.A culture festival. In Class 1-A's Heights Alliance, Tenya Iida is busy helping plan Class 1-A band and dance performance. Kyoka Jiro suggests club rock and asks if anyone can play instruments such as drums. Denki Kaminari remembers Katsuki having experience in playing drums which Hanta Sero agrees to. Katsuki refuses to as Hanta mocks Katsuki's inability to do so. Katsuki grabs some drumsticks and starts playing the drums proficiently. Katsuki's performance impresses Kyoka who wants him to play the drums. Katsuki begins walking away while expressing his disinterest. Katsuki also expresses his discontent with Class 1-A presenting the band and dance performance as a stress reliever, believing people who sicken him do not deserve his courtesy, and states that all they are doing is indulging the other students. Tenya and Momo Yaoyorozu take Katsuki's views into consideration as Shoto Todoroki points out that Katsuki should not speak ill of them if he has not even partaken in the conversation. Katsuki tells them that they do not fight villains because they enjoy it and likewise they should not consider people's feelings for a band and dance performance; if they are going to do a band and dance performance, they should do it for the sake of it and not please or help people. Katsuki announces that he will blow everyone away in U.A. with his sound. Denki and some of Class 1-A are surprised with Katsuki's willingness to participate. References Site Navigation Hello there. Category:Synopsis Category:Character Subpage